


Por ella

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Occhiolism: Darse cuenta de lo pequeña que es tu perspectiva.





	Por ella

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)

**Por ella**

Hay personas en el mundo que sólo viven para sí mismas, sus responsabilidades y su propio bienestar. Hay algunas que son orgullosas y otras no. Jou formaba parte de la última categoría: no era un chico malo, pero solía enfocarse en una sola cosa en su vida y no salir de ella.

Los estudios.

Daba todo su vital de vida para pasar horas y horas leyendo, aprendiendo y memorizando miles de cosas que lo ayudarían a ser un buen médico. Él no quería ser "el mejor", quería ser un buen doctor: ayudar a la gente y contribuir en su bienestar. Pero, él no sabía que, para ello, había que tener cierta empatía con el paciente. A él se le complicaba a raudales. No era un mal principiante, sabía muchísimo, pero era regular en el trato con las personas, a veces. Muchos de sus colegas le decían que debía ser más abierto.

—Consíguete una novia —bromeaba uno de sus compañeros durante un receso en la guardia—. Así no espantas a los pacientes.

El peliazul bufó.

Al llegar esa noche a su departamento, rendido, se tumbó en la cama. Él no quería una novia.

— ¿Por qué no?

Eso le había preguntado Mimi semanas atrás.

— ¿No te gustan las chicas?

Se rio al recordar esa pregunta, también. No, no era que no le gustaban las chicas, todo lo contrario: él tenía en claro que su objetivo era terminar la carrera. Las novias y los "placeres" vendrían luego de eso.

— ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

La castaña lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se habían encontrado de casualidad y ella lo invitó a tomar un café. Él estaba incómodo con sus preguntas.

—No lo sé —contestó con nerviosismo. Jugaba con sus manos y con sus cabellos azules.

No sabía si su incomodad era por las preguntas, por Mimi o por ambas. Probablemente, eran ambas: después de todo, ¿cómo negar que le interesaba esa chica desde su infancia? Pero él era reacio a aceptarlo. Su perspectiva de vida era simple: estudiar y trabajar. Punto.

—No siempre tendrás veintitrés —le dijo ella con los ojos algo tristes—. Sino aprovechas tu juventud y tu tiempo, ¿cuándo te lo vas a dedicar a ti? ¿Cuándo tengas sesenta años y no puedas correr para llegar al autobús? ¿Cuándo ya no puedas leer con claridad? —se hizo un incómodo silencio. No le gustaba que lo reprocharan—. Eres aburrido.

Jou perdió los estribos ante esa afirmación: le alzó un poco la voz, diciéndoea que ella no era mejor que él.

—Al menos yo intento ser feliz —dijo, sonriendo con inocencia, tan pura y tan característica en Mimi—. ¿Por qué tú no? ¿Qué te impide ver más allá de tus libros?

Lo cierto es que él era presa de todo: fracaso, miedos, inseguridad… Cosas que ella, probablemente, no entendía, después de todo, era muy segura de sí misma, como mujer y persona.

Un aspecto que él admiraba y amaba.

—No lo sé —volvió a repetir, viendo su vaso de café a medio tomar. La chica suspiró.

—Tu inseguridad sólo hace que nunca veas nada con claridad —y se puso de pie.

Jou se desesperó. Algo dentro de él le decía que si no hacía algo, probablemente, ella jamás lo vuelva a invitar a salir. Así que la tomó de la muñeca casi sin pensar lo que hacía. Ella se sorprendió.

— ¿Superior Jou…?

El corazón le tamborileó cuando la oyó decirle de esa manera. Le sonrió con nerviosismo. Estaban los dos entre confundidos y atontados.

—Quiero ir al parque contigo —espetó él.

Mimi sonrió como una niña, como si fuera más feliz de lo que ya era. Aceptó gustosa.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil hacer lo que te hace feliz —le dijo, pero esta vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Intentaré hacerlo más a menudo —y la abrazó—. Gracias, Mimi —sí, le encantaba esa loca, orgullosa, egocéntrica chica entre japonesa y estadounidense, pero se sentía feliz con esa emoción interna. Cuando tuviera el valor de confesársele, sabía que había cambiado su punto de vista.

Lo haría por ella.


End file.
